Goodbye To You
by MisaRox
Summary: Song fic. Lauren reflects on Harry and Ronnie's new found romance and realizes all hope isn't lost.


A/N: Okay, in this fic, Harry and Ronnie aren't really together (officially) and Lauren never liked Guber or anything like that.  
  
-- Goodbye To You  
  
Lauren reflects on Harry and Ronnie's new found romance and realizes all hope isn't lost.  
  
// Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with //  
  
Lauren wasn't bitter. It didn't really bother her at all; at least not to the untrained eye. Inside, it broke her. When she felt forced to end the relationship with Harry, she felt like she'd just attended a funeral which no one else showed up at. The look on Harry's face made her want to have him back. Kiss him again and make everything all right.  
  
// Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by //  
  
Honestly, it seemed like forever since they were able to joke and be loving with each other. She remembered her stalker issue, and how much she hoped Harry would come to her rescue one day. He'd saved her once before. That meant the World to her. Marylin told her about the look on Harry's face when she told him Lauren was being held hostage. Lauren only wished she could see it. See how worried he really was. It'd show how much she meant to him. She couldn't imagine an experience worse than being held at gunpoint. At least not until she had to break up with Harry. That shattered her.  
  
// I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old //  
  
"If you feel that way, get back together with him," they would tell her. Lauren simply couldn't. Especially not since Ronnie became Harry's new interest. She wasn't jealous. She was just upset that she never told Harry how she felt. She knew a separation woul've been much better than a complete break up. All they really needed was time away from each other. She needed to breathe again. And she took in too much oxygen. She wanted to let it out and have him again.  
  
// It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said, //  
  
Of all the people Lauren knew, Harry had meant the most. In ways, he still did, but all hope was lost in that road block named Ronnie. She remembered Scott pestering her while she and Harry were together. It kind of disgusted her. For one, Guber was older than her. And they had to work together. Things would've been awful if it didn't work out. Luckily, she never considered being with him. Harry was all she needed.  
  
// Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to //  
  
She always thought she'd be open enough to tell Harry and create a happy ending for both of them. But no, instead she let her mind's thoughts outweigh her heart's feelings and she ruined things for them. She was sure Harry wasn't to blame; it was her. Never in her life was she forced to let go of something. At least up until the break-up.  
  
// I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right //  
  
Lauren stared at the framed picture she had of him. It was on her night stand. She lay on her bed, staring at it, the light from the lamp allowing her. She didn't hear anything but the rain outside. It was pouring. Although she heard it, she paid no attention. Right now, she was lost in her thoughts of him. She wondered if she was a horrible person.  
  
// Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to //  
  
'Nothing lasts forever,' an old saying went. Lauren was well aware of that, but still. Her relationship with the man she loved, and still loved, could've gone on longer. It wasn't love at first sight, but it was close enough to be that way. It was something about him that clicked, and it made her bring out a side no one had seen. He was capable of doing that. With students, friends, her and now maybe Ronnie.  
  
// And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time //  
  
'All I want is him to be happy,' she thought to herself. Maybe he was happy with Ronnie. Maybe he was happier now than he was before. Lauren's tears tumbled. She loved him to be happy. If only he could be happy with her . . . again.  
  
// I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time //  
  
'It was a now-or-never and you missed your chance,' she thought. When it was over, she felt like she didn't know who she was anymore. It didn't take long to realize that it was all because when Harry left her life, he took her heart with him. She wanted it back; she wanted him back. She couldn't possibly give in, since now he started a fling with Ronnie Cook.  
  
// Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to //  
  
She figured Harry felt the same way she did. Did he want to let go? She remembered he didn't really push the issue, and wondered if he was waiting to break up. Surely he wasn't. He loved her. He said so himself. "I love you," He'd said and she replied, "I love you, too." It was the greatest moment of her life. She'd never said 'I love you' to anyone and Harry was her first.  
  
// And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake //  
  
The rain hitting the windows made her frown. It seemed like the sky was crying with her. She sighed, wishing she'd told Harry before. A soft knock on her door made her head snap up. She stared at it. "Who is it?" She called.  
  
No answer. She stood and came closer to the door, repeating, "Who is it?" She heard the muffled reply of the person outside and unlocked the front door. When she opened it, her tears came harder. Harry stood before her, dripping wet, but wearing a smile that brightened the storm outside.  
  
Lauren laughed into her tears and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight and not wanting to let go. Harry hugged her back. Neither seemed to care that he was soaked. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it, Lauren." Harry said, kissing her softly on the head. Lauren smiled, "I still love you, Harry. Nothing and no one could change that."  
  
They hugged for a while longer and finally released. Lauren chuckled at him, all wet. She placed her hand on the side of his face, and he closed his eyes at the contact. Her touch made him feel soothed and warm. She then pulled him down a bit and their lips met, for the first time in a long time. Harry placed his fingers just through her hair and held her, like he'd been waiting to for so long.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
// . . . You're my shooting star . . . //  
  
  
  
-- 


End file.
